


low voices in the library (are appreciated)

by vaudelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudelin/pseuds/vaudelin
Summary: Sam moved, though in which direction Dean couldn’t yet tell.Not the library, Dean mentally begged. He didn’t want to deal with the scene Sam was about to stumble into, let alone its know-it-all aftermath.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	low voices in the library (are appreciated)

At a distance, the bunker’s main entrance slammed shut, startling Dean so wholly that his body jolted, his shoulder dislodging three books beside his head.

“Shh,” Cas murmured, crowding up against him, breath hot against Dean’s ear. Like Dean needed to be told not to give their position away.

Footsteps trundled down the stairs. A canvas bag was tossed onto the war table. 

“Guys?” called Sam.

Cas cupped his palm across Dean’s mouth, catching the instinctive answer Dean was about to give. His fingers were wet and warm on Dean’s cheek, having been hastily drawn loose from between Dean’s lips. Dean squeezed Cas’ hip in answer, their bodies remaining frozen together. His upper facilities were still caught up in the supple give of Cas’ bare skin beneath his fingers. The sensation of being hefted and pinned against the bookshelf, with Cas between his legs.

Sam moved, though in which direction Dean couldn’t yet tell. _Not the library_ , Dean mentally begged. He didn’t want to deal with the scene Sam was about to stumble into, let alone its know-it-all aftermath.

Cas tucked his mouth into the crook of Dean’s throat, as if masking his own breathing. His intent, however, became clear with the cut of teeth Cas gave upon the tendons he found trembling beneath his touch.

Dean gave a muffled groan, the sound caught up in the humid heat of Cas’ hand. Dean snaked his tongue out, licking the salty skin in retaliation. Cas replied with lave marks of his own, his lips rushing up the length of Dean’s neck.

Somewhere unseen, Sam’s footsteps grew quiet, more distant. Cas removed his hand. Dean sucked in a cool breath, his grip briefly tightening across Cas’ back.

“Should we continue?” Cas moved his lips to the skin beneath Dean’s ear, his stubble rasping in a way that had Dean squeezing his legs to rein Cas in closer.

“Bedroom?” replied Dean, though there was no way, no damn way, he would make it there under his own steam.

Cas hummed noncommittally, apparently intent on resuming the nips and suckling marks he’d been mapping across Dean’s neck. Dean readjusted his grip, sliding a hand from hip to hair. He tugged Cas back by a fistful, savoring the brief flash of lustful impatience Cas gave before coming back to himself. 

“No hickeys,” Dean muttered into Cas’ mouth, cupping his face as he drew Cas in. Cas answered with hunger, squeezing Dean up tight against the bookshelf again. 

Despite his call for privacy, Dean was too wrapped up in the feel of Cas around him to bother following his own advice. Instead, he hooked an ankle around one of Cas’ legs, tugging until Cas spread and Dean settled against the bowl of his hips. His jeans were already open, the button popped and dropped the moment before Dean had sucked Cas’ fingers into his mouth. 

Cas took the hint and, slicking his palm in one wet, pink lick, wrapped his fist around Dean’s dick and jacked him in quick succession. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” hissed Dean, burying his face into the juncture of Cas’ shoulder, where his collar hung open around his neck. Cas’ shirt was partway off his shoulders, the tie hastily removed, having made way for fumbling fingers to unbutton Cas to the waist. This left Dean with glorious planes of tanned skin ripe for the taking, Cas’ chest firm and warm wherever Dean chose to mouth a kiss.

Dean was close already, the rough feel of Cas’ fist edging him on in almost painful ecstasy. Cas himself was hard against Dean’s leg, his erection trapped within his trousers. A damp patch was building where Cas absently rutted himself against Dean.

“You close?” Dean breathed against Cas. He was close, so close already, but he wouldn’t let go without Cas.

Cas murmured what must have been an answer, except it was so low and guttural it merely buried itself beneath Dean’s skin. His technique shifted, his grip changing speeds. Dean found himself whining at the rapidly building sensation.

Just as the cusp was crowning, just as Dean was about to shake apart in Cas’ arms, came the dreaded, “ _Guys, are you in here_?” followed immediately by: “ _There you are_ ,” and “ _Oh fuck, I’m sorry—sorry sorry—_ ”

Dean managed to hide the bulk of his body behind Cas, though his presence was obvious for the two legs dangling from either side of Cas’ waist. Cursing, Dean tried hopping down, but his one jean leg hooked inconveniently and set his descent askew. His back bumped roughly into the bookshelf, with speed enough to send the entire case careening back on a nauseating angle.

A long moment came where the bookshelf hung in midair, suspended. Then the whole thing toppled backward ... taking Cas and Dean’s lone support with it.

“ _What the fuck_?” was all Sam could say, apparently. It was on repeat as the books felt out and the remaining shelves came away lopsided. Dean coughed and dusted off his hands, hasty in his attempt to pull up his pants and tuck away his confused dick before his brother dared look at him.

Cas unfolded himself more slowly, taking his time to rise up from where he was crouched atop Dean. For a brief moment, Cas caught his stare, looking wide-eyed and worried. Dean rolled his eyes in what he hoped was a calming gesture. He took in a settling breath before plastering on his best big-brother offensive glare.

“The hell you even doing here, Sam? You were supposed to be back tomorrow!”

Sam sputtered some indignant response, though for now Dean’s attention was snared on the smile relaxing onto Cas’ face, the worst of his worry averted.

“I knew it,” Sam added, when it was clear Dean wasn’t listening. “I knew you guys were—”

“Alright, alright.” Dean cut him off with a wavering hand. He struggled to his feet, wiped clean his knees. His hand found Cas’ again without having been told to. “Get your bragging in now, because you can expect this kinda thing to happen again.”

The casual admittance was worth Sam’s renewed indignations, considering the soft smile it brought to Cas’ face.


End file.
